


Kara Danvers Syndrome

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curse Breaking, F/F, Supergirl references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Just another Curious Archer one-shot story. This one includes more than a few traded kisses, some Supergirl references, and some mild Curse Breaking.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Kara Danvers Syndrome

“What even is that song?”

Margot looks both annoyed and bashful as she pats down her pockets as the melody continues to play. “It’s the theme song for the 90’s X-men cartoon.”

With the town on lockdown, there weren’t many options for dates anymore so the two decided to hang out at Tilly’s place this time. Both feeling a little guilty about it considering Rogers was working a double shift down at the station.

Margot was sure she’d had it in her back pocket when they had been out in the hallway playfully trading ice cream flavored kisses instead of being in any real hurry to open the apartment door. They’d managed to find a place still open on the walk back from a visit to their favorite big gray friend under the bridge where they had first met.

“Oh. Cool.” Tilly smiles as she leans away then in the same breath continues with a friendly “Targo West’s phone, to whom am I speaking with?”

Margot’s head snaps around her eyes widened while Tilly gives her a smug Cheshire cat worthy grin

“Oh, hey yeah Roni.”

Margot’s face falls. She knew who it was just by the ring tone, but she was already dreading the outcome. Tilly on the other hand only sidesteps Margot’s attempt to take her phone back with a soft tisks under her breath as she holds up a finger while she listens giving Marot time to think of something to say other than an impressed “You little sneak” in praise.

Tilly catches on to her souring mood pulling the phone away from her ear after a quick. “Hang on Roni can you hold for a sec?” Margot wasn’t in the mood to meet her girlfriend’s eyes. How could she when she would have to leave her because of some catastrophe or whatever else was going on?

Margot was sure her gasp of surprise could be heard clear as day over the still open line seeing how close the phone was yet she couldn’t bring herself to care too much while Tilly’s lips continued the soft trail along the curve of her jaw down to her shoulder.

With both hands-free, however, Tilly can do so much more. So, she does. One hand goes to fist in the front of Margot’s jacket while the other slides into her hair holding her in place as Margot grins against her hair then whimpers in pleasure when Tilly’s hunting lips graze over a sensitive spot on her neck.

“What’s up --Roni?”

Tilly pulls back impressed both by her girlfriend’s ability to speak coherently choosing to ignore the way she seemed to hesitate over the name as Margot’s eyes flickered over to meet her own for a half of a second but mostly for her girlfriend’s new talent of outfoxing her with the sleight of hand to have gotten her phone back to smoothly as she turns to finished unlocking the front door to her and Roger’s apartment leaving her girlfriend to her phone call in peace.

It had become a fun new game between them trying to out steal the other. One they’d been playing a lot recently since Margot had given her that pretty pink flower. The same one Tilly now kept pressed into the pages of a full-up sketchbook tucked safely into her backpack to save the few broken pelts clinging to the trampled stem that remained from any more damage.

She’d cut across the wrong alleyway wanting to show it off the delicate flower to her troll friend after Margot had suddenly been called away by Roni when some unwelcomed company had followed her hoping to jump her.

“No magic or glory chasing archers to save you this time you troll loving lunatic” he’d snarled while they’d struggled.

The fight hadn’t lasted long after she’d managed to knock the blade he’d pulled from his jacked from his grip, but it did do enough damage to the flower to have Tilly seeing red but after dragging her beaten and bloodied attacker to the station for a chat with Rogers she found he had a record and had skipped bail after being arrested for unpaid child support as well as for a long list of other charges most assaults so she felt a little better about kicking his ass than she had before.

She just hadn’t had the heart to tell Margot about it yet. She had seemed so happy as she’d wound that sweet-scented pixie blossom into her hair Tilly just couldn’t admit she’d allowed it to be so brutally trampled.

“Hey.”

Margot’s touch on her wrist is both startling and comforting as the bartender absently brushes reassuringly over the rainbow bracelet Tilly had refused to take off since receiving it again.

“Roni was just calling to check in making sure we’re you know actually managing to have some fun,” Margot promises having picked up on Tilly’s saddened mood only not knowing the real reason behind it as she steps even closer into Tilly’s personal space. A move Tilly welcomes with a shy grin as her eyes lift from her own wrist to Margot’s eyes. “She knows better than asking me to leave you on your own.” her gaze never wavering as her hand moves to softly push Tilly’s hair back behind her ear.

Before she can think Tilly’s hand whips up catching Margot’s wrist before she even brushes the tips of her fingers again her hairline. That prickling feeling of déjà vu strikes again as her eyes fall on that out of place bit of metal tucked so carefully into the multiple bracelets spanning her girlfriend’s wrist. Another thing to have changed in the past few weeks.

 _‘She kept it._ The happy mantra plays like a broken record the longer she looked at the little strip of metal her girlfriend chose to carry around.

“Sorry. Uh sorry.” Tilly sighed shaking her head and stepping away back toward the living room. She really needs to find her pills. It would seem that once again she’s misplaced them. Although she has to admit even without them, she was having fewer of her bad days now she was spending so much more of her free time with Margot.

“Stupid glasses.” Margot mutters pulling open the fridge to start hunting up some snacks.

“What?” Tilly wonders glancing over at her suddenly grumpy girlfriend.

“The glasses. They just bug me.” Margot answers waving her hand in the direction of the tv screen, yet her free hand moves to toy with the sides of her own making Tilly think those were the ones she was really talking about. To be honest, she hadn’t been paying that much while she waited, and since they would normally turn the tv on for background noise anyway, so she’d done it on reflex before picking up her sketchbook.

“Don’t hate on the glasses. I happen to love the glasses.” Tilly defends although she wasn’t about to confess that falling for cute blonde women with glasses hadn’t been such a big thing for her until she’d happened to spin into the arms of a certain blonde-haired and bespectacled bartender who’d just gotten back into town after said bartender had finished saving her from getting run over by a car.

“But come on. The answer is literally staring her right in the face.” Margot counters wrapping her arms around Tilly’s shoulders as the scene plays out. “I mean the _only_ thing different about them is how they dress and the fact that while she is Kara, she wears glasses, and when she’s Supergirl she doesn’t.”

“The magickly blinding power of cute nerd glasses strikes again.” Tilly giggles swiping a few pieces of popcorn for herself while they watched the personal assistant and the ‘superhero’ shake hands in front of a very shell-shocked Cat Grant.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Tilly giggles at the grumbled comment made around a mouth full of popcorn. Margot’s upset seemed to deepen as she pushes away from the relaxing warmth of her girlfriend’s arms.

“You trust me?” the streetwise girl wonders crawling over so she was now straddling her bartending saviors lap.

“Always.” Margot nodes the hand not already resting against Tilly’s hip to help steady her moves to lace their fingers together so they could hold hands against the sofa cushion.

Tilly grins leaning in to press her lips to Margot’s one more time. The salty-sweet mix of popcorn and ice cream linger against her mouth when she pulls back. “How can you smell like the forest yet taste like heaven?”

Margot’s rumbling laugh does wonders for Tilly’s heart rate given their current up close and intimate position as she pulls her back in by her necklace. “How come you smell like the seaside yet taste like magic?” Tilly groans rather than giving a real answer as she leans in for another rougher kiss.

“Hey, you know I can’t see without those right?” Margit sighs as soon as Tilly had finished tugging her glasses off and setting the, aside so they now rested over the unfinished sketch of an archer than had started invading Tilly’s dreams.

“You don’t need to see love.” Tilly laughs tucking a stray bit of hair back behind her girlfriend’s ear for her as she takes in just how beautiful she was without her glasses. Granted to Tilly, Margot West was beautiful all the time but there was just something about catching those rare times Margot went without her glasses that had her heart racing quadruple time against her ribs.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Margot sighs reveling in the fact that at this distance she didn’t even need her glasses to enjoy the way her girlfriend’s kiss bruised lips slide up in a pulse-quickening, breath-stealing, brain muddling smile that any other time would have her comparing it to one of Rogers’s coy smirks while he talked with Sabine.

“I love you too Targo.” Tilly smiles bringing their joined hands up to press her lips to the back of Margot’s before letting them drop back onto the couch.

“So why did you take my glasses?” Margot wonders letting her head lull back to rest against the back of the couch. Tilly shrugs but the mischievous spark in her eyes tell another story. “Cause I’ve already got to kiss my Supergirl. Now I want to kiss my Kara Danvers.”

Margot blinked up at her letting out a giggled “Huh?” in question as her hands move from Tilly’s hips up to rub up against her back under her shirt. She grinned when Tilly’s ocean eyes darken a little more in need while she arches back against her massaging touches.

“You saved me while wearing your glasses air go that was you being my Supergirl.” Tilly reasons shifting her weight a little earning a low groan from the woman whose lap she was sitting in. “So, you without your glasses would be you as my Kara.”

“Humm makes since.” Margot nodes tightening her hold on the hand she was still holding while Tilly giggles and leans in resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s.

If either woman would have bothered to look down the next time their lips met they would have seen the pulsing pink glow of magic moving from the rainbow bracelet on Tilly’s wrist down to the palm of her hand currently fisted tightly with Margot’s as their kiss grew more heated.

Mirrored gasps of shock where swallowed by the other before the woman on top pulled back to rest her pounding head against the shoulder of the seated one while she threw her head back against the edge of the couch her eyes closed tightly against the fast-moving waves of memories and feelings slamming into her.

Robin was the first to recover her free arm moving to close around the shaking woman in her lap as her lips find the top of her head for a soft kiss. “Tower Girl?”

“Robin,” Alice answers her voice just as surprised and nervous sounding as her archers as blue eyes lift to meet green. They kiss again, hungrier this time as if trying to make up for all the ones they hadn’t had in one long passionate one. “I told you we’d always know each other.”

Robin rolls her eyes stealing another softer kiss. “I never doubted we wouldn’t.” then her eyes fall on the still pink glowing bracelet around Alice’s wrist. “Must have been some weird kind of delayed reaction.” She muses while Alice shrugs.

“I still love the glasses.” Alice warns her breathing ragged while Robin’s lips move to relearn every inch of her throat.

“Good. I’m going to have to keep wearing them until we can get Gothal off the streets.” Her archer answers from the dip of her shoulder.

Alice grins but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes which have turned sad while her hands move to pull at the hem of Robin’s shirt. “How about for now we just enjoy being together again? Leave everything else till after Papa’s home and in bed.”

Robin is already nodding in agreement before Alice had even finished talking as her arms tighten even more around her. One at her back the other hooking under Alice’s knees as the archer stands. “How about a warm shower then we can go from there.” Alice nodes snuggling closer into her archer’s arms. “That sounds lovely.”


End file.
